millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Repeat question
Repeat question is a part of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? franchise. Although the editors of the "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" game show are trying to compose a set of questions for each contestants that can not be repeated by other participants, sometimes have been moments when the same question could be repeated in another episode after a certain amount of time (for example, after few years). In some cases, the repetition of the question could not be complete: the answers or their sequence could change. Repetition Finland Question about the Tour de France 1. Richard Wanamo (December 18, 1999) 2. Markus Hanski (March 12, 2016 Question about ordering porter 1. Jyrki Toikkanen (25 November, 2001) 2. Simo Rantanen (February 27, 2016) Japan Question about "Last Supper" 1. Hitomi Sakamoto (December 13, 2001) 2. Yūko Asano (March 23, 2006) Kazakhstan Question about Tamerlane 1. Yerlan Aliaskarov (September 23, 2017) 2. Baurjan Yenkenov (September 30, 2017) Question about riding a chariot 1. Zhibek Zholdasova (2004) 2. Bakyt Orynbek (November 4, 2017) Question about military commands 1. (Autumn 2001) 2. (September 2, 2004) Question about "a granular apple" 1. Igor Shin (April 2005) 2. Vladimir Maltsev (September 16, 2017) Kyrgyzstan Question about the balance sheet 1. Erkin Urkunbayev (October 23, 2016) 2. Azat Surakmatov (November 20, 2016) Philippines Question about West Side Story 1. Santi Unlayao (2012) 2. Kyle Andaya (August 23, 2015) Question about Hospicio de San Jose 1. Ellen DeLa Rosa And Rico DeLa Rosa (February 23, 2002) 2. Sharon Cuneta (January 9, 2010) Question about tap water # Paula Camille Lagos (July 25, 2009) # Christopher Tan (August 2, 2015) Question about the largest museum complex in the world # Prospero Dwight Carlos IV (November 14, 2009) # JP Abcede (November 8, 2015) Question about the Country Code in the Philippines # Leopoldo J. Viajar (2001) # Arthur Ross Guilas (September 15, 2013) Question about EDSA Revolution # Leopoldo J. Viajar (2001) # Ellen DeLa Rosa And Rico DeLa Rosa (February 16, 2002) Question about the English of Hito # Boots Anson Roa & Atty. Francisco "King" Rodrigo Jr. (February 23, 2014) # Pia Marie Tupas (October 4, 2015) Poland FFF question about discography of Lady Pank 1. (November 12, 2000) 2. (January 26, 2003) FFF question about letter "a" 1. (September 19, 2010) 2. (May 10, 2017) Question about game without serve 1. Renata Izydorek (October 3, 2010) 2. Natalia Mierzwiak (February 15, 2017) FFF question about Catholic Church holidays 1. (May 16, 2017) 2. (May 17, 2017) FFF question about edges of a cube 1. Anna Michta (May 11, 2001) 2. Marek Bazior (April 3, 2018) Russia Question about the hairdresser 1. Svatlana Permyakova and Gavriil Gordeyev (September 8, 2012): 2. Dmitry Sokolov and Yelena Borshcheva (April 20, 2013) 3. Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov (January 28, 2017) 4. Lora Gorbunova and Anton Lavrentyev (December 23, 2017) Question about nitrogen 1. Vyacheslav Gusev (November 18, 1999) 2. Sergey Kuprin (December 23, 2000) 3. Vladimir Kruzhalov (September 4, 2010) Question about a telescope (goldfish) 1. Anton Lupanov (September 14, 2002) 2. Tamara Globa and Mikhail Zhigalov (June 25, 2016) Question about Dmitry Mendeleyev's hobby 1. Alexander Tairov (September 28, 2002) 2. Tamara Globa and Mikhail Zhigalov (June 25, 2016) Question about "Yeralash" (children's comedy magazine) 1. Zlata Novikova (January 29, 2005) 2. Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya and Emmanuil Vitorgan (September 17, 2016) Question about Vasily Perov's painting 1. Galina Semenova (January 22, 2005) 2. Vladimir Kristovsky and Oleg Mityayev (February 13, 2016) Question about crying's teaser 1. Sergey Avseyevich and Yekaterina Avseyevich (April 16, 2005) 2. Alla Surikova and Andrey Dementyev (May 27, 2017) Question about Vyacheslav Dobrynin's song 1. Igor Sazeyev (March 12, 2001) 2. Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky (May 16, 2015) Question about egg 1. Alexander Pershin (June 17, 2007) 2. Igor Nikolayev and Yuliya Proskuryakova (February 12, 2011) Question about "the horse's surname" 1. Alexander Lykov and Alexey Maklakov (July 16, 2011) 2. Lyudmila Senchina and Alexander Zhurbin (November 16, 2013) Question about "Vremya" ("The Time", TV Show) 1. Larisa Verbitskaya ana Zhanna Agalakova (January 3, 2004) 2. Angelina Vovk (March 12, 2011) Question about Paul McCartney's daughter 1. Andrey Dvornichenko (October 1, 1999) 2. Alexander Serov and Elmira Abdrazakova (June 3, 2017) Question about Mikhail Lermontov's poem 1. Irina Dimura (March 12, 2001) 2. Dmitry Pevtsov and Diana Arbenina (November 12, 2016) Question about Jolly Roger 1. Alexey Sokolov (February 28, 2004) 2. Svetlana Kisir (March 12, 2005) 3. Yury Abelentsev (August 14, 2010) 4. Ales Mukhin and Boris Belozerov (March 25, 2017) Question about green lipstick 1. Yana Churikova and Andrey Malakhov (April 2, 2005) 2. Dana Borisova and Stanislav Kostyushkin (November 22, 2014) Question about the world champion in chess 1. Natalya Shchegoleva (January 20, 2001) 2. Semen Strugachev and Evelina Blodans (May 20, 2017) Question about Chkalov's airplane 1. Sergey Yakunin (January 21, 2001) 2. Yuliya Lomova (June 6, 2009) Question about quail 1. Oleg Syromyatnikov (November 19, 2005) 2. Alexander Druz and Alexander Rozenbaum (November 28, 2015) Question about May 1. Natalya Chevardina (November 18, 2000) 2. Sofya Velikaya and Timur Safin (September 10, 2016) Question about navy-style macaroni 1. Georgy Mester (October 14, 2000) 2. Lev Leshchenko and Vladimir Vinokur (November 12, 2005) 3. Yelena Papanova and Maxim Nikulin (March 19, 2011) Question about the patties of Little Red Riding Hood 1. Vladimir Zhirinovsky (December 30, 2000) 2. Vladimir Zhirinovsky (February 25, 2012) Question about Armenia's flag 1. Oleg Ventsel (April 23, 2006) 2. Dmitry Dibrov (April 3, 2010) Question about cervical vertebrae 1. Sergey Alekseyev (March 24, 2007) 2. Yelena Vorobey and Nikolay Lukinsky (April 4, 2015) Question about the London Christmas tree 1. Nikolay Bandurin and Mikhail Vashukov (December 24, 2007) 2. Mikhail Yefremov (January 17, 2009) Question about Lermontov's "Borodino" poem 1. Andrey Fursov (March 3, 2007) 2. Yevgeny Izmestyev (July 31, 2010) Question about the terem 1. Mariya Kats and Vitold Petrovsky (December 26, 2015) 2. Yury Stoyanov and Igor Zolotovitsky (October 7, 2017) Question about the donkey Ia-Ia 1. Yelena Ostrovskaya (November 10, 2000) 2. Viktor Vasilyev and Stanislav Yarushin (October 1, 2011) Question about the duration of the day and night 1. Denis Baturin (November 11, 1999) 2. Yekaterina Rednikova and Ivan Stebunov (October 28, 2017) Question about the present for the Gena the Crocodile 1. Valery Meladze (December 27, 2008) 2. Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev (November 11, 2017) Question about the play of Gena the Crocodile 1. Pavel Davydov (April 10, 2010) 2. Maxim Potashov and Nikolay Valuyev (February 21, 2016) Question about the outside of the foot 1. Anna Korsakova (July 22, 2006) 2. Yana Churikova and Valdis Pelsh (October 24, 2015) The question of buying expensive things 1. Roman Usachev and Vladimir Usachev (April 16, 2005) 2. Leonid Yakubovich and Alexander Rozenbaum (October 14, 2017) Question about Vanka Zhukov 1. Mikhil Grushevsky (February 28, 2009) 2. Yevgeniya Dobrovolskaya and Nikita Vysotsky (December 9, 2017) The question about who said "A" 1. Roman Usachev and Vladimir Usachev (April 16, 2005) 2. Sergey Lazarev (May 19, 2007) The question of the stone in the bosom 1. Aristarkh Livanov and Alexander Goloborodko (April 4, 2015) 2. Dmitry Ulyanov and Alexander Rappoport (October 21, 2017) Question about jam 1. Yelena Repina (May 4, 2013) 2. Alexander Revva and Vera Brezhneva (October 14, 2017) Question about a pig Funtik 1. Mikhail Kvyatkovsky (August 14, 2010) 2. Leonid Yakubovich and Alexander Rozenbaum (October 14, 2017) Question about the contest in "KVN" 1. Oleg Sychev (April 3, 2004) 2. Darya Mikhaylova and Vladislav Galkin (July 15, 2006) Question about holes in a bowling ball 1. Darya Mikhaylova and Vladislav Galkin (July 15, 2006) 2. Arkady Ukupnik and Alexander Marshal (March 9, 2013) Question about an old children's game 1. Galina Danilova and Andrey Kaykov (August 13, 2011) 2. Boris Krasnov and Valery Syutkin (February 27, 2016) Question about the proverb "He laughs best ..." 1. Alexey Osipenok (July 8, 2006) 2. Leonid Agutin and Nikolay Agutin (December 30, 2012) Question about sumo wrestlers 1. Alexey Osipenok (July 8, 2006) 2. Alexander Lykov and Alexey Maklakov (July 16, 2011) Question about the Moscow metro station 1. Tatyana Pritmova (April 30, 2006) 2. Valery Shevchuk (July 8, 2006) Question about salad "Olivier" 1. Valery Shevchuk (July 8, 2006) 2. Alexander Gradsky and Mariya Gradskaya (December 30, 2012) Question about the symphony orchestra 1. Lev Durov and Yekaterina Durova (February 24, 2013) 2. Sergey Volchkov and Sabina Mustayeva (May 30, 2015) Question about the saying "Before the wedding ..." 1. Ilya Ovsyannikov (July 1, 2006) 2. Lidiya Skoblikova and Nikolay Valuyev (October 28, 2017) Question about the month in the children's сounting-out game 1. Filipp Yankovsky (March 21, 2009) 2. Sergey Afanasyev (November 21, 2009) Question about the "Aty-baty ..." сounting-out game 1. Valeriya Kuznetsova (February 12, 2006) 2. Lidiya Fedoseyeva-Sukshina and Mariya Shukshina (May 2, 2010) Question about the Stanley Cup 1. Dmitry Ogay (February 3, 2000) 2. Natalya Vlasova (October 23, 2010) Question about the movie with Mikhail Boyarsky's role 1. Vasily Savin (April 2, 2006) 2. Gennady Khazanov (June 4, 2006) Question about Columbus expedition 1. Eldar Rakhimov (March 14, 2001) 2. Filipp Kirkorov and Mariya Rasputina (May 21, 2006) Question about the character of Charles Perrault's fairy tale 1. Yevgeny Papunaishvili and Ivan Skobrev (February 13, 2016) 2. Yaroslav Buravchenko and Ragda Khaniyeva (June 4, 2016) Question about the Yellow River 1. Anna Lyagchilova and Igor Bochkin (April 16, 2006) 2. Marina Chernova (November 11, 2012) Question about fabric chiffon 1. Tatyana Dogileva (May 24, 2008) 2. Boris Krasnov and Igor Ugolnikov (November 11, 2012) UK Question about Béla Bartók's nationality 1. Steve Butler (April 5, 2001) 2. Irene Arenillas (April 24, 2004) Question about 20/20 in medicine 1. Mike Cooke (September 9, 1999) 2. Scott Rourke (September 27, 2003) USA Question about the earth rotating 1. Neil Larrimore (November 19, 1999) 2. Steve Perry (April 22, 2001) Question about Dallas Joel Vincent (Janurary 20, 2000) Debra Humphrey (November 21, 2000) Question about the stork Not only did these two questions have the same wording, but the answers (with the exception of the two different gag answers) had the same placement as well. Tom O'Brien (June 7th, 2000) Heidi Klum (November 22nd, 2001) Vietnam Question about Haiku # Bùi Vĩnh Bảo (February 24, 2015) 2. Lê Thị Thanh Huyền (January 2, 2018) Duplication Duplicate question is occured when the question and the answers' position were exactly the same. Vietnam Question about Trần Văn Cẩn's paintings # Lưu Thị Ngọc Hân (April 3, 2018) 2. Bùi Thắng Lợi (April 17, 2018) Trivia * In Russia, questions about the hairdresser and about Jolly Roger four times was asked. See also * Bad question vi:Câu hỏi lặp lại Category:Gameplay Category:Lists